Kaitei Kuroba
'''"Wrecker" Kaitei Kuroba '''is a veteran pirate and co-founder of Several Pirates, acting as 1st Division Commander and right-hand man of Tsukuro D. Saigo, his current bounty is unknown. Appearence Kuroba and a man of skin a little tanned, with brown eyes, his short hair also has a brown color, in its face its most striking feature is its unique formatted eyebrows. He wears black pants and soaps and a long-sleeved white coat, sometimes seen wearing a toothpick over it, Kuroba also uses a pair of earrings on his shoulders as a present given to him by his wife on the day of his departure for the sea , another of his outstanding features and his extremely athletic appearance. Gallery Personality Relationships History Past Kuroba was born in 1539 on Yenny Island, as a son of a fishing family, Kuroba grew up according to this profession, when he was 11 years old Kuroba found Saigo, who at the time was still a young inexperienced pirate, in this meeting Saigo encouraged the young Kuroba to follow his dreams,then 5 years passed and Kuroba entered the Marines as Ensign, some months after his graduation as Mrainehiro, Kuroba knew of the "death" of Saigo, a fact that left him very shaken, Kuroba then served for another 3 years, when he had already won the post of Lt.Commander, he then decided to desert the organization because he stopped believing in the justice that the Marines preached, becoming Pirate in the intention to follow in the footsteps of Saigo who believed to be the most right. After this occurred, Kuroba sailed for 4 years in paradise where he became famous for his actions, going to the new world in the year 1661, where he conquered even more infamy, being one of the few to survive on his own. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Kuroba is an expert in hand-to-hand combat,which by being allied with his Zoan Ancestral Devil Fruit,his natural physical strength and mastery of the Haki becomes an extremely powerful weapon Rokushiki During his time as a Marine Kuroba learned to use Rokushiki as a tool for combat, having mastered 4 of the 6 techniques of the set being Tekkai, Shigan, Soru and Geppo. Haki Kuroba is a veteran pirate in the New World, knowing the principles of Haki for several years, having mastered both forms of Haki and becoming an expert in the use of Busoshoku. Devil Fruit the circumstances in which Kuroba ingested it,however it is known that he ate Ryu Ryu no Mi,Model:Carnotaurus,a Devil Fruit of the ancestral Zoan type,which allows Kuroba to become totally or partially a Carnotaurus,giving him characteristics of the animal like syrup,claws and even a pair of small horns that can be used to increase his destructive potential in combat,besides giving a monstrous increase of strength to the user because he is a carnivorous Zoan Synopsys Bounties Trivia *The appearance of Kuroba was based on the character Dojima Gin of the anime Shokugeki no Souma *the greatest treasure for Kuroba is the life of his son Kaitei Ebisu, and the crew he built together with Saigo *Kuroba's hobbies are to train his physicist, and to read daily newspapers *The favorite drink of Kuroba is Whiskey *Kuroba has a unique laugh Kurorararara Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users